


The One Where Paul Freaks Out

by sapphiccs



Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Henry Hidgens is best parental figure, Hurt/Comfort, I just really love Hidgens, Panic Attacks, Parental Hidgens, Paul Matthews Needs A Hug, Paul is traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccs/pseuds/sapphiccs
Summary: Even after everything is over and the world is back to normal, the trauma still finds ways to surface. Aka someone hug Paul.





	The One Where Paul Freaks Out

Paul’s hands shook, his mug of coffee shattered on the kitchen tiles. The shattering sound was what broke him out of this scattered thoughts. 

“Oh shi- okay.” Hands still shaking, Paul crouched on the ground to pick up the shards of his mug.  

“Ow fuck crap okay that hurt.” Paul dropped the china and looked down at the cuts on his hand. 

 

Immediately his breath caught in his throat, hands starting to shake even more. Why the fuck was his blood blue, he’s meant to be okay. He’s not meant to be infected anymore. Why was this happening now.

He stared at the blood, watching transfixed in panic as it ran down his arm in rivulets. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Paul was hyperventilating, spiralling into full panic. 

 

“Paul, are you okay?” A voice was what startled him, now aware enough to realise he needed to get out. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because he got infected again. Paul stood, eyes darting around the room and then ran up the stairs, slamming doors behind him. He needed to be locked away.

 

He flicked the lock on the bathroom door and slumped to the ground. He couldn’t do this. A long, low, shaky note hummed through the bathroom and mingled with Paul’s sobs. 

 

Oh god the music was back.

 

Then silence again.

 

No music.

 

It was gone.

 

“Okay okay okay okay okay. Fuck. Okay.” He was rocking, his knees pulled tight to his chest and his arms squeezing himself. He silently thanked the fact that he had locked the bathroom door so no one could see him like this. He probably looked pathetic. A grown man curled up like this crying.

 

A low, steady hum filled the room once more.

 

He was meant to be doing better. How did he end up getting worse again?

 

“Paul? Can you let me in? I just want to help” A voice came from outside the door, soft spoken but strong. Paul lifted one hand and knocked once on the door. A resounding No.

 

“That’s okay. Do you want me to leave you alone?” 

Another single knock in response.

 

“Okay, I’m sat right outside Paul. You’re doing well you know. You’ve come so far over the last few months. All of us are proud of you.”

 

A pained noise rose in the back of his throat and he clung tighter to his knees as he rocked faster and more urgently. They were...proud? Of him? But why? He was a mess still. He was infected again. Couldn’t they hear the constant humming?

 

“You’re doing really good Paul. Can you try and breathe for me? Take a nice breath in and then let it - and then breathe out.”

 

Paul took a large, shuddering breath in and then out. He knocked twice on the door, wanting whoever it was to keep talking.

 

“That was good. Can you keep breathing like that for me? You’re doing so well Paul.”

 

The voice continued to speak, talking Paul down from his panic until his breathing became steadier and his hands stopped shaking as much. Slowly, Paul uncurled, reached up, and flicked open the lock on the bathroom door, knocking on it twice.

 

“Do you want me to come in and sit with you?”

 

Two knocks.

 

The door pushed open slowly. Paul looked up and watched as Henry slipped inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

“I’m proud of you Paul. Am I okay to touch your hand so I can clean it up for you? It was bleeding quite badly.” Hidgens smiled, his voice remaining steady.

Paul nodded and held his hand out towards Henry, his eyes screwed shut to avoid the sight of the bright blue blood.

They both sat in near silence whilst Henry cleaned and wrapped Paul’s hand, the only noise being Paul’s quiet whines and the words of comfort that followed in a whispered tone.

 

“Paul, do you want to talk about what happened? Was it just the injury that was a trigger or was there another factor?” 

With still shaky hands, Paul clumsily signed two words. Blue Blood. 

Henry sighed and smiled understandingly and a comforting hand came to rest lightly on Paul’s injured hand. In a split second decision, Paul hugged the older man, relaxing as Henry’s arms wrapped around him in return.

 

“I understand. Would it ease your mind to know that when I was cleaning away the blood, it was red. There wasn’t a trace of blue. You’re alright Paul, I promise. Now would you like to relocate downstairs? My old bones aren’t as strong as they used to be.” 

 

It wasn’t until there was film playing quietly in the background that Paul spoke.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with all that Professor. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.”

A parental smile spread across Henry’s face and he gently patted Paul’s shoulder. How did he end up becoming like a father to them all? Paul didn’t know, but he didn’t mind either. 

 

“I’m no longer a professor Paul, just Henry is fine. And you don’t have to apologise for panicking Paul, especially not to me. After all, how many times have you or one of the others helped me? We’ve all been through a lot. It’ll take some time.”

 

Time. 

 

As long as he had his friends with him he could handle a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fixated on TGWDLM for the past two weeks now. I have read literally every fic in the tag so I decided it was high time I wrote one myself. I may turn this into a book of oneshots if I think of more ideas but who knows.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @sapphic-rowlet and talk to me about starkid if you want!


End file.
